


Meadow Of Rocks

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Blood, Blood and Injury, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Logan and Virgil are due to get married, they don't need mishaps, they don't need trouble, they just want to be happy. After all, they've been through enough to get them here anyway, but of course, the universe has other plans. They have a whole new adventure before they can get married, but this one doesn't make them smile. It nearly tears them apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Meadow Of Rocks

“You have such pretty eyes,” Virgil mumbled, his hand grazing gently against Logan’s cheek. “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Getting all sappy on me again, I see?” Logan replied, his lips quirking up into a small smirk. As a result, Virgil batted at him, pushing him backwards. 

“Oh, shut up!” he exclaimed, his cheeks flushing as he pulled himself up to lean back on his elbows, the rumble of Logan chuckling audibly through the soft spring air. The slightly taller hoodie-clad man rose to his feet and rolled his eyes as Logan scrambled awkwardly for a few seconds before jumping up as if nothing had happened. 

“You’re adorable,” Virgil murmured fondly, pulling Logan closer to him and resting his fingers on Logan’s hips as they leaned in and gently shared a kiss. “Come on, you, we gotta keep moving if we want to make it to the waterfall by sundown.” 

“Alright, if we must, I’ll be able to possibly pry myself away from my husband-to-be.” came Logan’s reply before the two of them linked hands, continuing their walk down the crooked path. 

The two of them were heading down the winding path a few miles ahead than their initial stop and were talking back and forth about whatever came to mind in fleeting conversation. The path was overlaid with a litter of loose stone from where it was broken away and the trail they were on was far from sturdy, but that wasn’t something either of them had taken note of. Uncharacteristic to Virgil, he was completely calm, chatting back and forth with Logan with a carefree smile on his face. The moment was too perfect for either of them to worry about how in just a few minutes those smiles could be wiped away and replaced by sheer terror.

The first few times either of them slipped, it simply became the object of the conversation. The back and forth teasing gave them both something to focus on, but as Logan lost his footing once again, it was a little too close to the edge of the path and the broken and loose dirt fell right out from under him. Virgil’s eyes widened and he froze as Logan yelped and fell backwards right over the ledge they’d just been walking along for the past couple of hours. They were too far along the trail to get any help, but that wasn’t what Virgil was thinking as he plummeted down the wooden staircase of the trail, thundering along the little platforms and gripping hard on the railing as if it would somehow make this situation any better. 

He found his fiance’s crumpled form clambering its way back onto the path. He managed to heave himself onto the bedraggled path, deep crimson staining the sand.  
“Is this..blood?! Are you bleeding?!” Virgil yelped, carefully helping his fiancé move to the edge of the path and lean his weak body up against a rock. “Oh, my god, Oh my god, Logan...fuck...how- how do i help?” he asked, his brow burdened with a deep crease that looked as if it would be permanently in place on Virgil’s face.

Logan mumbled something entirely incoherent and his eyes began to slip shut, lashes fluttering and his face screwing up as he winced.

“No baby, just keep focusing on my voice, don’t pass out. Listen to my voice don’t do this to me.” Virgil babbled, gently brushing Logan’s hair from his forehead where he also found semi-deep gashes marking his skin with previously unseen blood. Virgil winced at the sight of it, but Logan reopened his eyes, blinking as if readjusting from an hour-long nap. He took a few seconds to comprehend where he was again, feeling like his entire head was filled with cotton balls, but then he finally began to form coherent speech.

“Thank you for giving me this wonderful time, Virgil. You’re amazing, I love you so much… if I never get to say it again, I love you so, so much.” He rasped, a shaky exhale and a swallow with visible effort passing down his throat once he finished as if a fountain of the cotton balls restricting his movement were jammed in his throat. 

“Logan…please- We- We’re going to get married, you can’t leave me right now. Don’t you dare take it from us, no one gave you the right.” Virgil replied, his breathing catching in his throat as he felt the familiar croon of anxiety calling him to lure him into a panic attack’s grotesque arms. 

It was then that Logan passed out and Virgil began to frantically sway back and forth through trees and along the path trying to get service for his phone which he finally got, making the call with tears streaming down his face that he barely noticed. If he’d have heard how hysterical he was, he would have possibly taken a second to pity himself. Through a cascade of half-formed babbling, he’d finally been able to send for an ambulance to their location, so he ran right back to Logan’s side, holding the unconscious man’s face in his hands and giving him an incredibly weak and wobbly smile.  
“Don’t panic, Lolo! it’s gonna be okay, just breathe. We’re going to the hospital soon, just breathe and don’t you dare stop. Hold on for me, god, please hold on...” 

****

When the blaring lights of the ambulance finally entered their vicinity, Virgil couldn’t even tell if it was too late. He was pulled away from Logan and a blanket placed over his shoulders as he stared numbly forward. Climbing into the ambulance and watching them as they tried desperately to stabilize Logan were events he wouldn’t be able to recall in detail if he tried. It was as if he was watching the world through a dirty window. Virgil sat in the waiting room without any recall of whether he ate, drank or slept as Logan was brought into surgery. The only thing he did know was that Logan made it out. He wasn’t awake yet and as he curled up in the chair next to Logan’s bed in that same scratchy woollen blanket, he berated himself for not having done more.

As Logan blinked his eyes open, he felt his heart constrict violently in his chest as he saw the shell that was his fiance curled up on a chair, holding a blanket around him as if it was his protection from a cruel, cruel world. “Virgil?” he croaked weakly and the hunched-over figure’s head immediately shot up as if he’d been administered a real-life jolt. 

“L...Lolo?” he croaked back, his voice rough with disuse and dehydration. He stepped forward to the side of Logan that was unharmed and hugged him, not speaking any more unneeded words until he was pulled into the crook of Logan’s neck. “I-” he tried to begin, but Virgil cut him off before he could finish. “Lolo...You scared me to death ..I didn’t..didn’t know what to d-do,” Virgil whimpered, his cheeks damp with tears as the warm droplets fell from Virgil’s cheeks to Logan’s neck.

“Hey, it’s okay angel, why are you crying? I’m okay now. The doctors fixed everything. It’s all okay now” Logan reassured, petting Virgil’s hair and kissing the crown of his head.  
“You better be.” Virgil sighed softly, relaxing just slightly under Logan’s touch. “But i... I think you might be right.”


End file.
